


LOST INSIDE YOUR HEAD

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Neighbours & Flatmates [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, Escort Service, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Love, M/M, Multi, Neighbors, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: This is the fourth part of a new piece with A LOT of Black Sails characters in modern time. I have some chapters done already, but I'm really not sure how it will end up. Some characters will be closer to the real Black Sails personalities, while I've taken some liberties with others. We will get to know florists, religious nuts, university teachers and a psychologist living in the same house in Southampton. Some characters will be blood relatives, some will be lovers, a lot of them are neighbours and even though Billy Bones is the main character, there will be a lot of side stories to his.I'm not yet clear with all the relationships - some of them have confused feelings - so we'll just see where it goes.





	1. Neighbours with benefits (Friday Night)

”Sure you don’t want to come with us?”  
”Are you kidding me?”  
”It’s not a date, Billy. Abby is coming too.”  
”But you’re seeing some romantic crap and you know I hate that.”  
  
Ben sighed.  
  
”So you’re just gonna sit here all by yourself looking sad?”  
”I’m not sad, I just don’t feel like going out tonight.”  
”You’re very disappointing right now.”  
”You’ll survive. Hey, did you ate my leftovers?”  
”The pasta? It was molded.”  
”Fuck…”  
  
Billy was tired tonight. It had been a long week. Lots of work, dinner with Hal and Ben being home almost every night, going on his nerves with… well, just being Ben, actually. He definately needed some time alone, just watching a crappy movie and have some beer. Maybe he’d see Charles… They hadn’t met in a while and that man hated crowds. By crowds he meant more than two people. Billy took his phone and texted his shy neighbour.  
  
***  
  
It was hard to believe he’d been a peoples person once. Charles looked over the small ”herb garden” on his balcony and watered some of the plants. This spring was warm and it already smelled a little bit like summer. Of course, Charles balcony smelled from herbs all arund the year. Dried lavender and home made oil lamps with lemon grass scent made it almost possible to pretend it was summer.  
  
Charles went back inside and put the kettle on. He lit some candles, changed his mind about the tea and looked in the cupboard for a bottle of wine. He didn’t have _very_ much in common with Billy, but every once in a while they hooked up for a night or two, just watching movies and some other things depending on the mood. It had been a while now, but it suited them both fine. The door bell rang and Charles forced himself not to check who it was first, as a practice. But it was Billy, standing there with a bit weary eyes and a little ironic smile Charles recognized all too well.  
  
”You look tired. Met your dad again, huh?”  
”Five days ago. And you?”  
”Sunday, so this came just in time.”  
  
Billy went inside, locked the door behind him and slipped into Charles space, getting caught up in a kiss. Charles put his arms around him and moaned quietly. He needed this. This well kept secret that wasn’t about anything but the sex, cuddles and a good time when they were just too tired of other people. Charles followed Billy’s spine with his fingers all the way up and down before pushing him up against the hallway wall and getting Billy’s legs twirled around his hips. It took almost ridicilously short time for them to get fully hard and Billy smirked.  
  
”How long?”  
”Too long.”  
  
Scratching this itch had nothing to do with love or anything like it. It didn’t even happen often, far from it. Billy hadn’t been in his bed for at least two months now and these non-committing, occasional meetings suited both of them perfect. It was just sex, and damn good sex too. Charles grabbed his ass as a support and carried him to his bedroom, gently putting him down on the bed.  
  
***  
  
”This house is just fucking mad.”  
”How so?”  
”Come on now. How many straight people lives here?”  
”Miranda, Abby, her lunatic mom, Jack and Joji. As far as we know. Miss Guthrie seems to prefer lgbt tenants.”  
”She doesn’t know I’m bi.”  
”Maybe she hasn’t the famous gaydar.”  
”Oh yeah, the gaydar… Funny. As far as I remember I was pretty surprised when I saw you down the club. You know Jack and Anne still refuse to believe you and Ben aren’t fucking.”  
”And I refuse to believe _they’re_ fucking. Gross…”  
  
Billy made a grimace and Charles snickered a little as his neighbor laid draped all over him while their breaths cooled down.  
  
”Now tell me, who’s your biggest pain in the ass at the moment?”  
”I’m not _that_ sore... Ouch!”  
  
Charles pinched his ass and Billy answered with a small bite on his shoulder.  
  
”Very funny, Billy. Who’s pissing you off? Hal, Ben or your costumers?”  
”I’m that transparent, huh? You’re close.”  
”Let’s see… a certain old man asked about your love life for the umpteenth time?”  
”You’re a pure genius, Charles. By the way, you should tell your old man you’re fucking me.”  
  
Charles let out a laughter.

”So the two old men could have therapy sessions over a beer or ten at the local pub for pathetic single dudes with disappointing and equally pathetic sons?”  
”Hey, we’re not pathetic.”  
”You’re not. At least you know how to fucking talk to people.”  
  
Billy stroke Charles gentle over the hair.  
  
”So do you, when you have something to say. People should be more like you and Joji. Fucking hate blabbers. That’s the one thing I miss with Ned. He knew when to shut up.”  
”And had a sexy accent and was a good fuck, right?”  
”I should hate him, but damn… that psycho knew how to use his tongue. What about Eleanor?”  
”What about what?”  
”Well… are you still interested?”  
”Don’t think she’s my type. A business woman with her costumes and meetings… Doubt we’d have anything in common.”  
”And how much do _we_ have in common?”  
”Um… big cocks, annoying fathers,stupid costumers, mad neighbors and an excellent taste for cheap wine?”  
”Speaking of that. Did we finish that bottle?”  
”Yes, but I wouldn’t mind getting another one.”  
  
Charles gave Billy a kiss and left the bed. He returned with a bottle and his laptop. Billy smiled.  
  
”What kind of awful movie do you have in mind this time?”  
”Rush Hour and it’s a classic.”  
”Jackie Chan? Please, Charles…”  
”We could watch a Schwarzenegger or a Steven Seagal if you’d rather…”  
”Save me! I _love_ Jackie Chan, forget what I said!”


	2. Anarchists for breakfast (Saturday Morning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth part of a new piece with A LOT of Black Sails characters in modern time. I have some chapters done already, but I'm really not sure how it will end up. Some characters will be closer to the real Black Sails personalities, while I've taken some liberties with others. We will get to know florists, religious nuts, university teachers and a psychologist living in the same house in Southampton. Some characters will be blood relatives, some will be lovers, a lot of them are neighbours and even though Billy Bones is the main character, there will be a lot of side stories to his.
> 
> I'm not yet clear with all the relationships - some of them have confused feelings - so we'll just see where it goes.

”You’re a really sweet boy, Velvet. I could marry that gorgeous little tongue of yours.”  
  
_I bet you would if you could, you fucking hag._ John smiled and put the tip of the index finger in his mouth, like a naughty school girl. Or boy. Mrs. Todd sometimes didn’t seem to know if she wanted a girl or a boy in her bed while her husband was out on business trips, but she did have a thing for slight figures and curly hair so she booked John regularly. Unfortunately, she also had a thing for squeezing thin men and pull their hair, so John was pretty sore when he finally left.  
  
He was halfway up the stairs to the apartment when he realised he’d forgotten all about breakfast. Again. He sighed and groaned. He was fucking always forgetting to eat after he’d worked. Not very strange, since his work wasn’t really good for the appetite, but still. He kicked the wall in frustration.  
  
”Fucking fuck! Damn stupid cunt!”  
”Good thing Mrs. Hudson already left for church.”  
  
John turned around and looked at… who was she again?  
  
”Mrs… Hamilton?”  
”Oh, please, just say Miranda. Have you settled yet?”  
”Uhm… Yes, I have. It’s a nice place. Sorry, I…”  
”Working nights?”  
”Yeah, sometimes. Quite long one.”  
”Then I won’t disturb you any further.”  
  
She disappeared down the stair and John kept walking with heavy steps up to his apartment.  
  
”Good morning.”  
”Fuck!”  
  
John dropped his keys and turned around. Billy.  
  
”Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”  
  
He didn’t wore a jacket and didn’t seem to have been out. John frowned and looked at Billy’s slippers.  
  
”Don’t tell me you’ve been out in those?”  
  
Billy laughed.  
  
”No, I’ve been at Vane’s. Had a Jackie Chan movie night yesterday.”  
”Really? Jackie Chan?”  
”I barely survived. What about you? You look tired.”  
”Worked the night.”  
”Oh. Had any breakfast?”  
”Well, I was… The shop by the corner…”  
  
He hated this. Being too tired to have control over his words. Showing any kind of weakness. He was so hungry his stomach screamed. Loud. Billy, that fucking giant, smiled and John realised he couldn’t keep pretending now as his body had betrayed him. Instead he gave Billy his dashing smile, a tired one but judging by the blush on the tall man’s cheeks, it worked like a charm.  
  
”Alright then, I’m tired as fuck and so hungry I could eat a horse.”  
”We’re a little short on horses, actually, but we’re making hash browns and bacon. And coffee.”  
”Is this an invitation for breakfast?”  
”Definately.”  
”You’ve already invited me for coffee and dinner.”  
  
John realised he sounded a little uneased. Billy just smiled.  
  
”So?”  
”Look, I’m really not used to like… eating with others and I feel a little uncomfortable since I haven’t paid you. Not that I don’t appreciate it and know it’s a bit rude to mention money, but…”  
”If it makes you feel better, you can put some money in the coffee can.”  
”Oh… Yeah, that’ll be great. Thanks.”  
  
He most certainly appear a bit confused. And very relieved. John cursed in silence and smiled again.  
  
”Uhm… I’ll just fresh up a bit.”  
”Sure.”  
  
***  
  
Ben’s and Billy’s kitchen was surprisingly not messy. Or maybe it had seemed more messy when they had tacos. The longhaired man who made hashbrowns smiled friendly at John.  
  
”Morning. Grab a plate.”  
  
A fourth man John hadn’t seen before, entered the kitchen and tugged at Ben’s hair. Billy’s flatmate shoved away the hand.  
  
”Hands off, Jacob! We have a guest. John, this is Jacob Garret, the most organized anarchist in England. Seriously, he has a schedule for everything, especially on when to get on everyones nerves. And Jacob, this is John Silver, our new neighbor who has the good taste to appreciate a decent cup of coffee.”  
  
Jacob shook his head and smiled at John.  
  
”Tried to have him over for dinner date at my place. Long story short: it was no success.”  
” _Your_ place? You share kitchen with seven people and bathroom with three. And beans, sausage, breadrolls and instant coffee on the sofa while a fifty year old woman in miscoloured wardrobe talks about the ’glorious revolution’ doesn’t counts as a date. If that’s what it takes to make revolution, I’m out.”  
”No politics! Seriously, Ben, no politics!”  
  
Billy, who’d freshed up a little as well, looking as sweet and innocent as one could, grabbed two plates and handed them over to John and Jacob.  
  
”Help yourselves.”  
  
John, who looked uneasy again, was relieved when Jacob served them both. Two large hasbrowns, four slices of bacon and a buttered toast next to a big cup of coffee and a glass with orange juice. John just stared at his plate.  
  
”This must easily be enough for… three people!”  
  
Billy looked at his own plate.  
  
”Actually, you’re having a smaller portion than me, and mine is about exactly what I need.”  
  
Ben smiled.  
  
”You don’t have to finish it, John and Billy is a giant so don’t compare your portions with his. If you can’t eat it all, just give it to our human vaccum cleaner. He’ll swallow it in a second.”  
  
John laughed and stroke aside a disobedient curl.  
  
”I so hungry right now, I actually might be able to eat for three.”  
”You worked the night?”  
”Yeah.”  
  
The short answer and the way John digged into his plate, didn’t encourage more questions about his job and Ben let him off the hook by turning to Jacob and feed him slices of bacon. Billy threw a curious look at their neighbour, but didn’t say anything. Obviously talking job didn’t interrest him. Admitting that John Silver was goodlooking wasn’t hard. He had a kind of look that made it almost impossible not to find _anything_ attractive in him and he most certainly knew it. Flirting seemed to be so natural to him, it wasn’t deliberate.    
  
”Billy? Billy!”  
”What?”  
”Lost in your head again?”  
  
Ben looked amused and John’s little smile told Billy the curlyheaded neighbour had been more than aware of his gaze. Billy blushed and Ben, thank God, kept talking.  
  
”So, Abby and a friend of hers, are going out tonight and wondered if we wanted to join.”  
  
Billy rose his eyebrows.  
  
”And by ’we’, you mean all four of us?”  
”If you like to.”  
  
Billy shook his head.  
  
”Not for me. I’m off to the smitty later. Have some work to do.”  
  
John sipped on his coffee.  
  
”What are you working on?”  
”A wedding ring for a couple that will probably get a divorce within five years and a christening gift for a girl who’s parents arent christian.”  
  
Ben, John and Jacob all laughed. The neighbor rose an eyebrow.  
  
”Hardly the romantic type, huh?”  
  
Billy just shrugged.  
  
”The only reason I encourage marriage and christenings, is because they provide me with job. Peoples lack of self-perception is what gives me an income.”  
”I’d like to see something you’ve made.”  
”Sure. You could come by the smitty some day.”  
”I’d like that.”  
  
In that moment, Billy actually wished for Ben and Jacob to discuss politics again. Blushing this much in front of a neighbor wasn’t normal, no matter how cute he was. Luckily, the cute neighbor had already turned to Ben, asking him about how he met Jacob, and soon Billy’s flatmate and his anarchist were occupied with telling John the silly story beginning with a party where Ben had made Jacob furious for declaring his love for the royal family.  
  
It was a quite funny story, and hearing it again without having to really follow, gave Billy an opportunity to throw discrete looks at John. He was very cute, and undoubtably charming, but there was something nervous about his as well. His delicate hands had a hard time keeping still and he seemed weary in a way that indicated he either suffered from sleeping problems or was tired from keeping his guard up. Billy didn’t dare to look too much, but he’d lived through enough shit to recognize this kind of behavior. Their new neighbour was just as unused to share a meal in another persons home, as he was to share anything from his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Neighbours & Flatmate" series is divided in different parts instead of only chapters, to make it a little easier for me to sort all the different stories out. To be clear: every part is linked, they're posted in chronological timeline and they're not made to be read as separate stories.


End file.
